Love Lust Passion Liebe Lust Leidenschaft
by rebellious2012
Summary: Who says there can't be love during a war? Hermione was captured by Rabastan and kept as his prisoner. Can she tach him how to love or is his heart so dark that not even a ray of light can shine through it? HG/RL paring.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

**A/N: THERE HAVEN'T BEEN A LOT OF HERMIONE/RABASTAN STORIES AND I HAVE A FASINACTION WITH DIFFERENT CHARACTER PARINGS. RABASTAN STRIKES ME AS A DARK NIGHT AND SHINNING ARMOR. SO JUST READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK. **

**One **

**There are times in people's lives when they wished they could take back their last step or there last foolish act. Of course, once it's done, it's done. There's no going back. Not even magic could fix it. If magic could fix everything, life would be so simple. **

** That was exactly what Hermione's problem was right now. If magic could fix her current problem she wouldn't be running through a dark forest with her lungs crying for air and tears burning her eyes. Her legs hurt and they wanted her to give up and just stop. However, if Hermione gave up then it meant defeat and defeat meant death and she would not allow herself to be killed by death eaters. **

** Voices sounded behind her and Hermione sped up. **_**Don't stop! No matter what, KEEP GING!**_** a voice in her head told her. There was no need for that because Hermione had two options; either run or die. None of the option was good but she couldn't fight off a group of seven or eight death eaters by herself. Sweat poured down her forehead and back and her breath came in short bursts. The fire in her lungs increased as though someone had poured gasoline on the fire which was there. The ache in her body increased too and Hermione nearly sobbed out loud. **

_**God why couldn't they just go? **_**Hermione was near collapsing when her foot suddenly caught in an over grown root and then Hermione went down, hard. **

** Gasping Hermione had no other option other than to fall on her hands and knees. Keeping her screams to herself, Hermione began to roll down a hill the twigs and branches scratching her face and hands. Keeping her tears at bay, Hermione slowed down until her body fell into a deep ditch. **_**Oh fuck, how do I end up in these types if situations? **_**Hermione wondered, biting her tongue from letting the cry of pain escape her. **

** The death eaters appeared a good ten feet away from the ditch where Hermione was watching them. They looked pretty pissed and Hermione prayed that they didn't catch her. She didn't want to endure the special torture Bellatrix saved just for her. A shiver went down her spine just imaging what had happened in her fifth year. Hermione bit on her lib to keep her breathing from being heard and focused on keeping herself alive. Her head hurt and her body hurt even more. That damn root had saved her life but it still had hurt! Her libs felt lifeless and the coppery taste in her mouth made Hermione want to gag. **

** "Come on out mud blood! You can't hide from us!" a shrill voice cried and Hermione's blood froze. Bellatrix. God the woman was insane! She could still make the hairs on Hermione's body stand still in fear. Bile flooded her throat but Hermione resisted the urge to spit. When no one answered, Bellatrix screamed in anger. **

** "WHERE ARE YOU MUD BLODD?" she shouted causing Hermione to shrink into the ditch.**

** "Calm yourself Bella!" a male voice ordered harshly. Hermione gulped her throat dry. She didn't know who that was and she didn't care. All she knew was that man was a very angry death eater. They all stood motionless as if Hermione might show herself out of sheer fright. **

** "She's gone." The deep voice came out of nowhere standing almost four feet away from Hermione's hiding place. Hermione's eyes widened and she shrunk down further. If the man noticed any movement he didn't show it. His voice sent shivers of fear down Hermione's spine. **_**Let them go! Please let them go!**_

** "Gone? How the hell do you know?" Bellatrix cried aloud. Everyone could tell she was not happy to hear that news. She was going insane with every passing second. **_**More insane than she already is!**_

** "Now, dear Bella, I know you want to get your hands on that mud blood, but she isn't here," the man cooed. Before Bellatrix could go on, the man continued. "Can you see her anywhere? Can you hear her breathing? Can you smell her fear?" Everyone reluctantly agreed with him. They knew the Dark Lord would not be pleased, at all. Hermione Granger was becoming a bigger priority on his list of people he wanted. She fell under Harry Potter and above Albus Dumbledore and that was a surprise for everyone. **

** "How are we going to face the Dark Lord? He's going to murder us!" That was also true. Voldemort had sent out eight death eaters to look for a little slip of a girl and if none of them could find her then that was a problem. **

** "That will be determined. It isn't like this is the first failed mission. It's better you all go back now." Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. **

** "You want to find that whore and claim all the credit!" someone called out. Hermione bit back a resort which had come to her lips. She had a bit of a habit of putting men back in their place when they used that term on women. However the next words out of the man's mouth shut her right up.**

** "Believe me if I find her, I'll share her with you and the credit. And I'll convince the Dark Lord to let you all have some fun with her." Hermione's eyes widened in shock. That sounded like a promise and she knew exactly what would be done with her if she fell into their hands. **

** "Oh I do hope you find her." With several loud pops, the death eaters disappeared and the forest was once again quiet except for Hermione's wild heartbeat. **_**Get up and run! What are you waiting for?**_

_** Someone could still be there!**_

_**You heard them! They left now move your arse! **_**That sounded like Ron for a second but Hermione was quickly disrupted by the footsteps behind her. **

** "I thought you were supposed to be smart little one." **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

**Two**

** Back at the Order**

** "Ron what did you say to Hermione?" Harry demanded angrily. Ron looked up from the paper at Harry who was staring at him with bloody murder. Harry looked at the paper and did a double take. Ron was reading? The paper? On his own free will? Oh now Harry knew there was something wrong with Ron. Ronald Weasley never read the paper by himself. Hell, Ron didn't read at all unless it was for a really important assignment. **

** "Nothing! What are you talking about?" Ron demanded. **

** "You know very well what I am talking about! What did you say to Hermione before she left? She didn't come back and it's almost eleven o'clock!" Harry shouted loudly. Ron looked around wildly as though wishing Hermione would appear out of thin air. **

** "Oh yes you did! I called her parents and they said that Hermione left at eight o'clock!" **

** "Well I don't know what happened to her! Do I look like her care taker?" Ron asked. He felt the nervousness begin to seep into his bones and he had a feeling that Hermione wasn't going to be coming back any time soon. Before Harry could finish his sentence the elders walked into the room looking extremely worried. **

** "Ron, do you know where Hermione is?" Mrs. Weasley asked him concern for the young witch apparent on her face. Ron threw his hands up in the air. Why was everyone suddenly asking him where the hell Hermione was? He wasn't her body guard or anything. **

** "Mum, do I look like I know where Hermione is?" Ron exploded. His father gave him a warning look but Ron ignored him. It wasn't as if Hermione had told him when she was going to be back. She was a big girl and she could handle herself. Just because he had asked her why they weren't together didn't mean that he was to blame if she wasn't home. **

**Ginny caught the look on his face and put her hands on her hips and looked at him until Ron squirmed. It was scary how both Hermione and Ginny had mastered that look of hands on hips and the murder in their eyes. Before it had been his mother now it was his sister, mother and ex-girlfriend! It was unnerving. **

"**Spit it out Ron. What did you say?" Ron scowled at his little sister. Damn her for being such a stubborn female. **

"**I didn't say anything! Well I asked her why we broke up and Hermione just threw up her hands and left." That was enough for the whole room, except for Mrs. Weasley. She wanted to know why Hermione had left without giving Ron a second chance. **

"**Oh Ron! Did she say anything to you?" Ginny rolled her eyes. Just because she was in love with Harry that didn't mean Hermione had to be in love with Ron. Everyone was different but their mother didn't seem to understand that and neither did her brother. **

"**That's the thing mum. She said nothing except for roaring and then leaving!" Before Mrs. Weasley could begin her rant again, Dumbledore stepped in the conversation. Mr. Weasley looked relieved. He was completely on his daughter's side but his wife made it impossible to disagree with her. **

"**I believe that our main priority is Hermione at this moment. And according to Serverus who has just come inside we have breaking news." **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

**Three**

** Hermione started up at the man who was nearly six and a half feet tall but from down on her knees he looked like a giant. Hermione's throat had suddenly gone dry and her head ache was pounding faster and faster. His lips pulled back to reveal a feral smile his white teeth gleaming in the night. The rest of his face was covered by a green mask, his eyes glittering like polished diamonds. Slowly Hermione raised herself to her full height looking him in the eye. **

** "So, little one aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" he asked looking at her up and down. Hermione resisted the urge to run and hide when she felt his gaze rove over her body a few times, stopping at her breasts and legs. **_**Great, today I decided to wear something nice and I have a death eater giving me the eye!**_** This was one of the main reasons Hermione wore loose fitting clothes. **

** "I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione said backing away from him. He didn't seem fazed at all. He merely kept on coming closer towards Hermione. **

** "Hmmm. You've caused us a lot of trouble you know. We were looking for you but no one else found you and you were hiding right there!" Hermione had lost the ability to think logically and all she was thinking about was running. **

** "No! Please, please don't take me to Voldemort! Please I am begging you! I don't want to go there!" she cried, tears flowing freely down her face. Hermione was a warrior and she could endure torture and cruel words but not rape. She couldn't handle begin raped by those vile men who would do it in front of the whole crowd. **

** "Scared little one?" he asked his deep voice causing her to shiver. Hermione didn't answer. She may be scared but she wasn't going to admit that to this man here. **

** "When I ask you something answer me you little mud blood!" he roared and Hermione thought she might faint. **

** "YES! OK YES I AM SCARED!" she cried her voice torn from the sobs racking her chest. **

** "Aww, poor baby," he drawled, running a finger down her cheek. Hermione kept herself in place, urging herself not to vomit. **_**Don't react! Don't react!**_** She chanted to herself. **

** "Well come on then. Let's go. Master is waiting." Now Hermione was sure she was going to faint. There was no way in hell she could go there. She would rather die. **

** "NO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME THERE! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T TAKE ME THERE!" Hermione screamed, falling on her knees. Ignoring the pain, she looked up at the man, begging for mercy. Surely he wouldn't let her go to Voldemort knowing she was scared to death but then again he was a death eater and they hated her kind. **

** "Anything mud blood? Are you sure?" Right now Hermione would let him curcio her hundred times if he would keep her away from Voldemort. **

** "YES!" Before Hermione could think of anything to say to him he hoisted her up, his hand digging into her upper arm. With a loud pop, they were gone. **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

**Four **

_**Back at the order**_

** "What? What happened?" Harry demanded, jogging over to Snape who looked at him as though he was a pest but Harry didn't care. He wanted to know what had happened to Hermione. **

** "Sit down Potter. You might not be able to stand." Harry thought he was going to kill Snape until his words flooded his brain. **

** "W-what do you mean? Is she ok? Tell me she's alright." Snape sighed and looked solemnly at every one. They gazed back at him with concern and anger. Lupin looked like he wanted to throttle Snape at that precise moment but Snape ignored him. **

** "She's gone, isn't she?" Lupin asked. He looked directly at Snape who looked uncomfortable now. Lupin felt his heart constrict at the man's expression. **

** "Yes, Lupin. She's gone. They've killed her." And all hell broke loose. **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

**Five**

** Hermione's head spun when they landed outside a huge mansion. For a moment she thought that they were at Malfoy Manor and she almost whimpered in horror but the lawns were different as though they hadn't been cut in a long time and the fountain was dried up. All the windows were dark and the curtains were drawn. It looked dead and the house had a kind of droopy look to it. **

** "Where are we?" she asked, looking around the deserted place. The man beside her laughed coldly. **

** "I thought you'd ask who I was not where we are. You really are slow aren't you Granger?" It was clearly an insult and Hermione was thoroughly insulted. She huffed just a bit but avoided acting like a bitch. He had saved her life for Merlin's sake. She shouldn't be complaining about whether he insulted her or not. She owed him her life. That made Hermione frown. She didn't want to be in debt to any one, especially not a death eater. **_**The man just risked his ass and you can't owe him a small debt?**_

_** Small? Death eaters don't do small debts. **_

_** How do you know that? Are you a death eater?**_

_** What the hell? I don't have to be a death eater to know how they operate! **_

_** Tsk, tsk. Judging people by the way they are? That's harsh. **_

_** They judge my kind and we have never done anything to them. Well, not all of us anyway. **_**The voice didn't respond after that and Hermione was glad. She didn't usually judge people but death eaters weren't people. They were monsters who didn't care about who they hurt. They were all crazy and hell bent on following that fool Voldemort to his grave and theirs. **

** "This isn't Malfoy Manor. I said I wouldn't take you there and I don't break my word." Hermione kept looking at his face, wishing he would take the mask off but it stayed in place. The strong voice brought her back to reality and the situation Hermione was in right now. She was with a death eater at his home and she didn't know when she would be going back. That thought gave her a pang in her heart which almost doubled Hermione over in pain. She wouldn't be able to see Harry or Ginny or anyone else. She was going to be leaving her family and they would probably presume she was dead. Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears and her heart squeezed. She wouldn't be able to see Lupin, who had become like an older brother to her, someone who she could run to with her problems and tears on her face and he'd always ask her whose arse was kicking first. Hermione's heart broke and she wanted to sit and cry. **

** "Don't start the tears with me girl. That's not going to help. Let's get inside before any one comes here and u sees us." Hermione heard him murmur something about "how badly Voldemort was going to kick his arse tonight for saving the little mud blood." Before Hermione walked inside, she turned to the tall man at her side tilting her head back to look up at him. **

** "Finally going to ask who I am?" he asked lazily. Hermione blushed for an unknown reason and nodded. **

** "Well, yes I was just about to ask that since I owe you." He sneered down at her and pulled Hermione against him. The pressure on her upper arms made Hermione wince in pain. **

** "Oh, you owe me mud blood. You owe me big time. As for my name, Miss Granger I am the one and only Rabastan Lestrange." **


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

**Six**

**Hermione thought her heart might stop. She had heard about the Lestrange family but until now she had never met the brothers. They were said to be one of the wealthiest and most loyal followers of the Dark Lord but tonight Rabastan had gone against the Dark Lord's direct orders. **

"**Look mud blood are you going to come inside or not?" he demanded harshly pulling her along. Hermione wanted to point out that she was being pulled inside so the latter was not an option but she kept her mouth shut. It wouldn't help if she offended the man who had saved her life. He might kill her and then that would be a big problem. At least if she was alive she could escape somehow and find a way back to the Order. **

**He opened the huge doors and threw Hermione inside. She landed on the cold floor while Rabastan loomed over and glared down at her. **

"**This is your place. On your knees, below the pure bloods." Hermione shrank away from his harsh words. **_**What have I gotten myself into?**_

"**TIBBY!" he hollered, his cold eyes never leaving Hermione who was on the cold floor. She was like a deer caught in headlights and Rabastan would leave her like that. **

**The house elf hurried over to her master, bowing deeply. The poor creature's eyes darted to Hermione and her eyes widened. **

"**Miss Granger!" she squeaked and Hermione sat up straighter. Rabastan cleared his throat loudly and the elf visibly trembled under his gaze. **_**Oh the poor elf! What a cruel man!**_** Hermione thought sadly. She hated the abuse of house elf's who worked to please their masters. She was glad Dobby was living a happy life and that he had no master any more. **

"**Show Miss Granger to the room in the east wing and prepare something for her to wear." With a flash of his robes, he was gone. **

**In the room upstairs, Hermione sat on the bed while Tibby did as her master had told her to do. Hermione watched her run around and bring in clothes and clean the room up. Hermione felt horrible. She was a burden on the creature when all she just needed a bed to sleep on. **

"**Tibby, its ok! You don't have to work for me." Before the elf could reply the door banged open and Rabastan stood there watching them with a curious gaze. **

**Hermione gasped and pulled the sheet around her body. She had been sitting on the bed clad in a tank top and a pair of shorts she had worn under her skirt that day when Rabastan had decided to barge inside. He looked at Tibby who left without a back ward glance at Hermione. For some reason, Hermione felt as though she had just lost her one and only shield which was crazy because Tibby would never go against her master. **

"**W-what are you doing in here?" she asked, tugging the sheets around her bare legs, stomach and torso. Rabastan made his way over to her, kicking the door closed with the back of his heel. Hermione's eyes widened and she brought her legs closer to her body, trying to shrink away from his piercing gaze. She had never let any man see any part of her body, and the boys had never seen her in anything but a tee shirt and a pair of jeans. At the beach she wore a long shirt and capris and at home she slept with her room guarded against anyone who wanted to come inside and now this man had seen her in a tank top and very small shorts. Hermione was beyond mortified telltale blush starting from the roots of her hair down to her toes. **

"**Listen to me girl, I don't want to touch you and I will never taint myself with the likes of your kind so stop acting like a shy little virgin because we both know that you are nothing of that kind." Hermione wanted to tell him that she was a virgin regardless of what nonsense he had heard about her.**

"**Rule number two; don't leave this room for anything. No one comes here but on the odd chance that they do, I might not be able to save you from other death eaters." Hermione's eyes widened at that. Of course there would be other death eaters coming and going why hadn't she thought of that before? Any other man wouldn't have been as merciful as Rabastan was being right now which got Hermione thinking again. Why was he being so nice to her without demanding anything? Sure he was rude and he was a jerk but he hadn't cursed her, or hurt her except for throwing her on the floor. **

"**And don't try anything because I will hand you over to the Dark Lord faster than you can say Crucio. Are we clear?" Hermione didn't have to be told twice. Quickly she shook her head afraid to utter one word. **

"**Good. And remember Granger, I hate you and I hate your kind. I am doing this to bring the Order apart. And because mud bloods are always a good fuck but I won't be touching you, ever." **


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT

**Seven**

** Harry looked between the elders and back again. Snape had to be lying. There was no way Hermione could be dead. She was his best friend. She was his sister and no! She was a member of his family. He loved her and she was always there for him. **

** "That's not true! She can't be dead!" he exploded. He looked at Lupin who looked equally shell shocked. They couldn't believe it. Hermione couldn't be dead, it just wasn't possible. **

** "I am sorry Harry. I think we have to believe Serverus on this," Dumbledore said sadly while Harry shook his head. **

** "No! No! She can't be dead! She's part of my family!" he yelled loudly. The rest of the Order members looked shocked too. **

** "Are you sure? Maybe you heard wrong," Molly asked, her hope quickly fading. They all knew what would happen to poor Hermione. Ron turned away, quickly hiding his glistening eyes. Ginny rushed over to Harry and pulled him away before he attacked Snape. **

** "HARRY STOP!" she yelled, pulling his arms back. **

** "NOOOO! Hermione!" he yelled, fighting against Ginny's hold. **

** "Aresto momentum!" **

**Rabastan gritted his teeth against the pain in his body as he withered on the floor in pain. It felt as though knives were digging into his skin and his insides were on fire. The pain increased in his body and he almost passed out. God, this was the worst kind of torture ever preformed. He could see the others being tortured too, except for Bellatrix who was in the corner. The Dark Lord had special plans for her…**

** "All of you have failed me tonight! I sent eight people to go after that mud blood and none of you could catch her! You filthy humans!" Voldemort screamed. Rabastan was tempted to tell the man about the mud blood in his house but he held his tongue. He'd get her back but mean while he had to focus on the Dark Lord. **

** Then, suddenly the pain in his body stopped and he had to keep from crying out in relief. He still lay on the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath. His head was bowed before Voldemort who looked furious enough to kill them all. **

** "Get up! All of you!" he cried and they all stood, showing not one sign of weakness. This was the way it was supposed to be. The dark lord hated any one showing him weakness after their punishment. **

** "Rabastan I am disappointed in you. You are supposed to be my most loyal follower." Rabastan kept his head down and his tongue in check. He had no doubts that if he were to open his mouth the dark lord would kill him on the spot. Tonight it didn't look as though he cared who had been his longest followers. No all the dark lord had wanted was Hermione and he hadn't gotten her. **

** Rabastan tuned out the rest of what was being said to the others. He was standing there thinking about the girl in his house and why the hell he hadn't turned her in. At least he wouldn't be getting this kind of torture from Voldemort tonight. But there had been something which had struck him when he had first seen her. The dark lord had shown them the scene at the ministry where the Order had rushed in to save Sirius Black and there had been little Hermione Granger the mud blood standing and fighting. She had been covered in grime and blood yet she had stood her ground like a true warrior and fought till they had won that battle. **

** "Lestrange! What are you waiting for? Get lost!" **

** Rabastan walked out of the Manor on shaking legs and spied Bellatrix looking alarmed for the first time in her life. He kept his smile hidden. Thank God, the crazy bitch was finally going to deserve what she got. Once he got outside Rabastan apparated home. **

** Hermione was awakened by a loud thunder clap inside the house. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed her blanket closer to herself. **_**Oh God, don't let it be another death eater! **_**Mercifully, there had only been one loud pop and the voice of Rabastan as he called Tibby for something to drink. Hermione gulped when she heard him cursing. Obviously the meeting hadn't gone too well. She hoped he wouldn't come up for her anytime soon. Straining her ears Hermione heard him ask where she was and Hermione paled at that. She closed her eyes shut and heard the loud pop outside of her room. Closing her eyes tighter, Hermione clenched the comforter tighter around her body as the door knob turned. The hinges creaked open and then the door shut. It took all of Hermione's will power not to whimper and jump. **

** The hot breath tickled her face causing Hermione's heart to accelerate. His body pressed into her back and Hermione tensed hearing his chuckle. **

** "I know you're not asleep mud blood," he whispered sending shivers down Hermione's spine. **_**Don't move. Don't move!**_** She told herself. Hermione felt a hand on her bare shoulder and trail down her smooth arm before she jerked awake. Rabastan removed his hand, leaving a trail of fire where he had touched her. Hermione glared at him. **

** "Well I am not asleep anymore," Hermione snapped. **

** "We have to go." Hermione was startled by the look in his eyes. What the hell did he mean they had to go? Go where? **

** "Go where?" Hermione asked, afraid of the answer. Rabastan looked at her and sighed. **

** "To the dark lord." Hermione gasped. **

** "NO! NO you promised! I can't go there! He's going to kill me! NO! NO!" Hermione screamed her face pale as a ghost.**

** "Come on Granger, he's not going to hurt you." Hermione felt him take a hold of her small wrist and almost fainted from the shock. **

** "He won't hurt you Granger, come on," Rabastan said annoyed. She was supposed to be part of the damn golden trio so where was her spirit and courage? Hermione gaped at him. How could the dark lord not hurt her? He hated mudbloods! She felt like informing Rabastan. Hermione stayed rooted on the spot her eyes wide. How could he do this? The man was a murder and now he was taking her to sign her own death sentence? **

** "Rabastan please, you know what they'll do to me! He'll have them rape me!" Hermione cried out scared of what was going to happen to her. **

** He pulled her roughly toward him, his face a blaze of anger. Hermione realized that maybe Voldemort wasn't the only one she had to worry about. Rabastan looked quite frightening when he was angry too. **

** "Do you know what I have been put through just so I could buy him some time? I told you no one is going to hurt you not as long as I am there so just shut up and answer his questions. He promised to hurt you and the dark Lord doesn't go back on his word." Hermione gulped and felt like a complete coward for following Rabastan. He sneered at her and held onto her arm while they apprated to the Malfoy Manor. **


End file.
